Yurgi (Destroyer)
The Yurgi is a Destroyer belonging to the Empire of the Blazing Sun. It has the mobility and durability expected of an EotBS small, while also bringing mid-to-long range supporting fire to the table. Armament Fore Gun x1 *Fixed Channel Fore Arc *Secondary Weapon *Attack Dice: 5/3/1/- Rocket Battery x1 *270 Degree Fore Arc *Tertiary Weapon *Attack Dice: 4/5/6/- On the Tabletop Overview: The Yurgi is a support ship if ever there was one. A very offense-oriented support ship, but one nonetheless. It has the mobility to skirt around at the far end of Range Band 2 and Range Band 3 comfortably, and the durability to trade shots at that range with smalls and mediums. It's not completely helpless at Range Band 1, though it does leave a bit to be desired there. As with all dedicated rocket platforms in the EotBS, the Yurgi also suffers in certain matches, notably the RC and the RoF, due to Target Jammers and high AA respectively. Movement: The Yurgi sports an average speed for its class, but much like its fellow smalls in the EotBS, it shines here thanks to Sharp Turn. While it certainly doesn't get the same milage out of the rule that something like the Uwatsu does, it does help in lining up the Fore Gun when the need arises. Likewise, it can be nifty when trying to pull some fancy moves through narrow channels or between other ships. Durability: Small Target and CR 6 make the Yurgi a bit of a pain for opponents, especially as it'll be operating most often in ranges where other ships begin to seriously taper off in firepower. Thanks to that, it should on average survive a bit longer than its bretheren despite mostly identical defenses, and provide the satisfaction of telling your opponents that 5 hits isn't enough all the more often. Offense: Sticking to the EotBS theme of powerful smalls, the Yurgi can bring a lot of power to the table despite it's size and class. While destroyers are known for packing a punch, the Yurgi is able to provide that punch at a greater range than most. Thanks to Pack Tactics, its Rocket Battery can throw attacks to the tune of 13/16/18/-, which is also of course Incendiary. Those numbers are fairly scary, and more than capable of putting the hurt on any class of ships, high (or lucky) AA not withstanding. One last bonus for the rockets is that as tertiary weapons, they are unaffected by damage, which means that this ship is truly filling its role until it dies. Its Fore Gun fares a bit more poorly, with a mere 13/8/3/- to throw. Enough to scare smalls and scratch mediums up close, but not much else, especially when you consider it's attached to a fixed channel. In Summary: Pros: *High mobility allows it to stay comfortably in its desired range while still bringing weapons to bare. *CR 6 + Small Target + Favoring RB 3 = a serious pain in the neck for your opponent. *Very strong rocket volleys allow it to hammer on enemy ships of any size, and spread fires quite easily. Cons: *Lackluster in RB 1, thanks to its Fore Gun lacking serious punch and having an annoying firing arc. *Favored weapon is susceptible to particularly strong (or lucky) AA. *Is shutdown particularly hard in certain match-ups. Category:Naval Category:Empire of the Blazing Sun Category:Non-Capital